


If you were Church

by SocRac



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Churches & Cathedrals, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Trigger warnings at the beginning of every chapter, but im using it anyway, i dont know what that tag actually means, i have no doubt someones getting a hand job in a church, no beta we die like men, petekey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocRac/pseuds/SocRac
Summary: "Pete, you're staring.""I know that Joe, staring is the intention here."--When Linda Iero announces that their church has a new priest, both Pete and Joe are shocked to find that the priest's son is the brother to the infamous Gerard Way, known for being kicked out of his family home because of his rebellious (and, lets be real, flamboyantly gay) activites. What Joe and Pete dont share in common, however, is that Pete thinks he has a chance with him.So, the two boys make a bet on Pete's ability to 'woo' Michael James Way, the actual priest's actual son. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Prolouge

"Pete, you're staring."

Pete Wentz was, in fact, preoccupied with the face of an extremely attractive young man who'd just walked into the church building. He had what Pete would call a "jawline that could cut him in two and he'd thank him."

"I know that, Joe. Staring is the intention here."

Joe Trohman rolled his eyes while continuing to pretend to listen to the morning announcements given by Linda, the local crazy lady. She wasn't actually crazy, but she was a single mother living in a suburban area with a son known for being a little shit to everyone he encountered, who she took to the church she practically worked at. Every Sunday. Without fail. That's the real crazy thing here.

"You don't even know the kid, Wentz. You wont be able to try it."

Pete snickered and made a vauge hand gesture, waving Joe off, "Oh, ye of little faith."

Joe sighed and shook his head, "it's Way's brother, dude. You won't."

Pete was aware of this illusive "Way." He apparently almost killed someone twice because they had the nerve to call him a fairy. Bibbity bobbity bang went their balls.

"Way seems fine, Joe. I'm sure nothing bad will happen if I just mess around a bit."

Joe shrugged, "your testicles, not mine."

They both turned back to Linda deciding to pay the smallest amount of attention because hey, maybe she'll say something different today.

And oh boy, did she say something different.

"As you know, Pastor Walker has tragically passed on and is no longer able to conduct our ceremonies. We are joined today with Pastor Way, who will be in charge of what Pastor Walker is unable to do. Everyone give him a walm welcome."

Way... wait a minute.

A slightly chubby man with a hairline to make jojo jealous walked up to the podium as the room clapped. He could've looked like Danny Devito if he didn't have that handlebar moustache, Pete thought.

Then everything clicked.

"Oh my g--" Joe lightly slapped his hand over Pete's mouth, saving him from public humiliation.

"Church, Pete."

He nodded and Joe removed his hand, allowing Pete to talk.

"Is that Way's dad?"

Joe looked at their new Priest, then at Way's brother, then at Pete.

"Holy shit."

\---

And that was how Pete and Joe found themselves in a church bathroom having a presidential style debate about whether 'smashing the priest's fucking son' is a good idea.

"Come on, Joe! Everyone I know has smashed Way, why is his brother any different?"

"His brother clearly hasn't been kicked out, Pete."

Pete crossed his arms and say cross legged on the floor. He let out a childish huff as he plopped down.

Then he got an idea.

Joe looked sceptical as he saw Pete looking at him, "I know that face, Peter--"

"I could still try anyway, right? It'll be a fun little challenge."

Joe's eyes widened, "Pete wait--"

"Yes! It's the perfect plan!"

Joe went to open his mouth in protest one final time, but it seemed he was powerless to stop Pete's Hopeless Bisexual Quest, so he decides if it's gonna happen, he may as well have some fun.

"You know what? If you manage to successfully seduce the priest's son, then I'll buy you a new bass amp."

Pete stopped, "Fender bass amp and you've got a deal."

Joe nodded and they shook hands, pete had promised that if he failed he'd give Joe $20 for his troubles which, you know, isnt too bad.

So it was settled. Pete had to win over 'the actual priest's actual fucking son' or else joe would be robbing Pete of his blessed life savings.

What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Pete wentz, bisexual disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Joe try to balance saving lamps from breaking, bible study, and their inner turmoil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in quite a while. But recently i got a spark of inspiration so uh... here you go?  
> On a final note, I promise I'll try and update more in the future.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Pete woke up to the sound of his parents yelling, probably about him. It was a Monday morning on a bank holiday, so of course they're going to yell.

"Pete Wentz get your sorry ass down here!"

Pete thought long and hard about what to do, should he follow his father's orders or stay in his soft, comfortable, warm bed.

He pulled the covers further over his head.

Because of Pete's apparent disobedience, his Father stormed up the stairs and banged on his troublesome son's door.

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III you better get out of that fuckin' bed if you want to see your weird friend Joe today."

Pete mentally toyed with the idea of continuing to defy his old man, but ultimately decided he'd had his fun for today.

Then again though, his bed was really comfortable.

He got up slowly and rubbed his eyes dramatically, before drawing out a yawn that, had it been an actual yawn, would've been serious health concern.

He could hear his father getting progressively more frustrated, so he ended his little gig and started to get dressed, ready to face the day.

\--

Pete slowly climbed out the car and went to close the door when his father spoke up.

"Hey, wait a second kid," he began, "you remember what i told you about behaving today, alright? The neighbourhood already hates us enough, so no gay shenanigans or whatever."

Given what he had planned today, Pete couldnt really promise anything.

"Alright dad, see you later."

Pete closed the car door.

"Ill pick you up at 6." His dad said, before majestically speeding off into the sunrise.

Pete walked up to Joe's door and knocked with such vigour you'd think the kid was getting chased by a slasher killer. He wasn't, obviously, and even if he was you cannot die when you're already dead inside.

Joe answered the door, not surprised at this point that the paint on it had began chipping due to Pete's unique knocking style.

"Well if isn't my favourite little emo. Glad youre alive and well."

Pete put up a cocky smile, and said in a chipper voice "only on the outside, Joseph!"

Joe suddenly remembered why he deleted his livejournal account.

\---

"So, what you're telling me is..."

"Yes Pete," said Joe, "the priest's son is emotionally and sexually stunted. What else were you expecting?" If Joe had the strength left in him to roll his eyes in that moment, he probably would've.

Pete's grin widened.

"Fuck yes! Hes been holding up a mental dam for so long it should be easy to tap into that repressed gay shit."

Not for the first time, Joe felt himself mentally groaning. He conjured whatever energy he could muster and managed to roll his goddamn eyes, and oh boy let him tell you, it was satisfying.

"Come on Pete, if anything it's going to make it harder. The kid's been repressed his whole life and some scrawny bisexual mess who still has a livejournal from Chicago won't necessarily change that."

Pete scoffed, "rude."

"You know I'm right Pete," and yes, Pete did know but there was no need for Joe to rub it in his face.

Okay, so maybe there was some need for Joe to rub it in his face but Pete's trying to rationalise with himself here, alright?

"Look," Joe began, "I know you're not going to listen, especially not in this case, but just think about it."

Pete scoffed, he didnt really want to think about the logistics of seducing the sexually repressed priest's son. Its no fun that way.

"I can see you've already tuned me out."

Joe waited for an answer, but was greeted with silence while Pete absent-mindedly tugged on his sleeve.

"Pete!"

He jumped up and got into a weak attempt at a karate fighting stance, "who's trying to kill us? I'll kill them back!"

Joe rolled his eyes yet again, "as I was saying," Pete huffed and crossed his arms, "there could be serious consequences for this dude, like really bad."

Then it was Pete's turn to roll his eyes, "psh, like what?"

"Your family will get banned from church, and you'll be isolated from everyone in the town, not forgetting the consequences it'd have for Michael."

"Ooh, his name's Michael?"

It was at this moment Joe felt like slapping someone. Either himself or Pete, maybe both.

He walked towards the door and put a hand on the door frame, "I'm going to the bathroom. Don't break anything."

Pete couldn't guarentee anything, but still encouragingly waved to Joe as he left. "Have a good piss!"

He couldnt see Joe, but he still felt the eyeroll.

"Rude."

\---

Joe wiped his hands on his jeans before coming back into his room and seeing Pete balancing a bedside lamp on his head. On the floor next to him was all 3 books from the 'ink' series by Alice Broadway, how the fuck did he find those?

"Pete! Put the damn lamp down!" He shouted.

Everything seemed still for a brief moment, before the lamp slowly slid down his face and unceremoniously plummeted to the ground.

The two boys looked at the miraculously not broken lamp, then back at each other, then back at the lamp.

Pete sheepisly grinned, before picking up the lamp and gently placing it back on Joe's bedside table.

"Want to head over to bible study?"

\---

So thats where they found themselves that Monday afternoon. Bible study with a bunch of random teenagers and Pete's new obsession, Michael Way.

When they walked into the slightly cramped lounge they were told was where today's "Jesus and he: the bible and masculinity" session was taking place, they were met with a few confused stares.

Maybe it was Pete's Red Hot Chilli Peppers t-shirt, or maybe it was Joe's almost-but-not-quite subtle concealer, but it was probably the skinny jeans more than anything.

"Yo?" Was all Pete could get out before the atmosphere became incredibly awkward.

A girl on the sofa nearest to them had actually curled into herself out of what was probably fear. Pete didn't understand, they're not that sinful, right?

Someone on the sofa opposite cleared their throat and the two moved their heads up to look at who it was.

Michael.

"Welcome to Whitehall Bible Study, have you been here before?"

Pete made a face that looked like he was going to laugh, "pff, no. Why wo--"

"What he was trying to say was," Joe had slapped a hand over Pete's mouth, "no, this is our first time."

Pete muffled something into Joe's hand that vaugely sounded like "not mine".

"Behave," Joe hissed.

Michael looked around the room as though asking the others if this was okay. Their opinions ultimately didnt matter though, as who was he to turn away some poor, lost people who clearly need a little extra guidance from the Lord?

"That's fine, come sit down," he said cheerfully. Maybe it was a little forced, but at least he was making an effort.

They both sat down in the spaces left. Joe was sat next to a boy with kind of cool hair and a little bit of a forehead, and Pete was sat next to the girl who cowered from him earlier. Great start.

"We haven't started yet, so we'll go around and everyone can introduce themselves. That cool with you guys?" Michael asked, probably not to Pete or Joe if he's being honest.

"Great! I'll start," Pete visibly perked up this, "I'm Michael, I recently moved into a new house and I like the colour blue."

He likes blue, duely noted.

"Okay uh, Brendon do you want to go next?"

The boy sat next to Joe nodded and sat up a little. 

"Hi, I'm Brendon. And I uh, I play piano for the church youth orchestra?"

Michael smiled at him encouragingly. Fuck, Pete might just fall flat onto his face with how much swooning hes getting done in all of 30 seconds.

He gestured to Joe next, and Joe, already shivering nervously, was not really prepared for it.

"Me?"

Michael smiled at him, "yes, if you're comfortable with it."

Joe cleared his throat and carefully stood up. /Oh man/, he thought, /we really dont belong here.

"Well uh, I'm Joe. I like reading?"

There was a slightly awkward moment of silence as Joe sat back down.

"It's nice to meet you, Joe," Michael said, before promptly moving on through the group.

As they all introduced themselves Pete quickly found that the estranged church goers were more interesting and diverse than he thought.

A boy called Ryan was a poet, the girl sat next to Pete was called Sarah and sewed all her own clothes, and so on.

Heck, one person could even apparently play the didegerdo. These people were cool.

Then it got to Pete. Oh fuck.

Michael looked directly at him, and Pete couldve sworn he was having a heart attack.

He gulped, "s-sup."

"Would you be comfortable introducing yourself? You don't have to say much more than your name if you dont want to," Michael said comfortingly

Pete took a breath and then stood up.

"I'm Pete Wentz, sexiest man alive and winner of 3 golden boy awards. All handcrafted and awarded by my Mom!"

Nobody said anything. They all just glanced around the room trying to see if it was okay for them to laugh or stare in fear at this charicature greaser of a man. 

Fearful stares must've been in this season. Huh. Not the reaction Pete had been expecting.

Michael cleared his throat, "well um, thank you Pete. I believe everyone's introduced themselves now?"

Judging by the silence he got back, he was right.

"Right uh, we'll start with..." Pete and Joe waited in anticipation to see what hell they were about to put themselves through.

"What about... the bible and sexuality?"

Oh. Fuck.


	3. Bible Study and Angsty Backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Pete have a fall out, boy. Meanwhile, in a suburban bungalow somewhere in Chicago, Michael's father reveals he may not be who he seems.
> 
> (See notes for content trigger warnings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for this chapter:  
> -homophobia  
> -verbal abuse  
> -implied physical abuse

"So uh," Michael looked around the room to check everyone was listening, "what does the bible say about... sexuality?"

Joe noticed his hesitation to say the full sentence and thought it to be a little strange, but maybe he's just thinking about it too much. It's Joe after all, he does that.

Michael paused to give everyone an opportunity to think. He then cleared his throat, and looked at the papers he had in his lap.

"Well uh, first of all the bible states that you must be abstinent until marriage, this is a, um... commandment that can't be broken."

Pete and Joe quickly realised that this would be a very long 2 hours.

\---

After the bible study meeting was over both boys returned back to Joe's house to discuss what the fuck even happened .

"I'm telling you Joe, he's the one!"

Joe did consider slappjng him for a brief moment. 

"Pete he literally spent 30 minutes talking about sin in same sex relationships! Don't tell me you're this delusional?"

Pete simply stared off into the distance and smiled goofily. Joe decided it wasn't worth it, and walked towards his room.

Pete snapped out of his daze and looked towards Joe who was walking away from him. "Hey wait, where are you going?"

"To have a nap. If I don't wake up before your dad comes then just text me, or whatever."

Then he left and slammed the door behind him, leaving Pete alone in complete silence.

"What's his deal?" Pete mumbled, "it's not like I've done anything wrong... right?"

He sat there alone just thinking for about half an hour. He was a little anxious about Joe's abrupt naptime, but maybe he's overthinking it. He's Pete after all, he does that.

While he was in the mist of thinking, he heard the front door open. Joe's mom had come home.

She slumped into the living room muttering to herself about nothing and threw her bag down on the kitchen counter with a sigh. She then turned and froze when she saw Pete, but relaxed when she saw it was just him. 

"Sorry Petey, didn't know it was you," she laughed, "where's Joe?"

He smiled politely at her, and gestured to the hallway, "he's napping."

A gentle smiled crossed her face, "good, that's good. I'm glad he's getting some rest."

She walked to the cabinet to grab some things for dinner tonight, but then stopped herself as though she'd realised she'd forgotten something, which she had.

"Oh! Pete, dear, are you staying with us for dinner?"

Pete shook his head, "nah, my dad's coming for me at 6."

She nodded politely and went back to preparing the meal. 

The two sat in silence for about 15 minutes as they waited for Joe to wake up. He didn't, so Pete had to leave without saying goodbye. It was fine though he didn't really mind, Joe needs to sleep.

He walked out of the house and waved goodbye to Mrs Trohman before dashing towards his father's car.

He got in and closed the door. His dad started the engine and they were off.

"So..." he began, "heard you were at bible study today. "

Pete simply nodded and said, "yep," as though he really didn't want to have this conversation right now.

His dad furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced in the rear view mirror, "that doesn't seem much like you."

Pete nodded again and turned away to face the window, "I know."

"What made you want to go?"

He froze and said nothing for a few seconds, before bluntly stating, "a hot guy."

Pete's dad nodded and stared straight ahead at the road, "that seems more like you."

"Thanks."

His dad adjusted the gearstick as they turned the corner, it had seemed the conversation had turned slightly one sided. He still felt the urge to caution his son, however, because he was walking dangerous territory.

"Y'know son," he said, "I'd be careful looking for men in places they're not usually willing for you to be. You might end up hurting more than just yourself."

Pete nodded, but he wasn't listening. Why should he? His dad has no idea what it's like to be him, he cant say for certain whether or not its a good idea. 

And throughout the rest of the journey, nothing else was said. The two just sat in content silence as they listened to the thrum of the engine.

\--

Michael was scared.

His father was ignoring him again, he must've done something wrong. There's no other reason why, right?

You see, Michael's dad wasn't exactly a 'soft' (his words, not Michael's) parent. He wasn't a 'sissy', and if Michael fucked up he'd punish him.

When he was ignoring him it usually meant he was thinking about how to punish him.

Right now, Michael was in the living room. He was looking straight ahead at the portrait of his grandma that his father had gotten commisioned when she died. The faded dark blue walls were an intense contrast to her gentle smile and beige cardigan. 

He might not have liked the walls very much, but his mother said they were modest for christ so he had to just accept their blandness.

Sometimes he wished they could be less plain and devoid of any coherent colour (except greyish blue), which might've been a lot to ask for but maybe God would let a little patterned wallpaper slide. 

Suddenly, he heard his dad coming in through the back door. He stopped in the doorway between the living room and the kitched.

Michael heart skipped at least 5 beats.

"Michael, a word?" He heard his father ask. There was a snarl to his voice that made Michael's throat tighten.

"O-okay, dad."

The elder man scowled, "it's father to you."

Michael hung his head in shame and walked into the kitchen, preparing for the worst.

The two sat down at the dining table and let 

"You let a fag into bible study today." Pastor Way growled.

Well this is getting off to a great start. Maybe Michael should stop letting people into bible study altogether.

No, that's a bad thought. His father is always right, he's not allowed to think negatively of him. He'd just have to repent later.

"I didn't know any of then were homosexuals, father. You have to believe m-"

He was cut off with a threatened backhanded slap around his face. He flinched and bowed his head, putting a protective hand on his cheek.

"Why do you flinch, son? If I had slapped you, you should not be afraid. Pansy," he said, making sure the aggression in the final word was clearly shown.

His father was right though, he was a pansy. He couldn't even take a slap, he was weak. A pansy.

Pastor Way got up and leaned across the table.

"Go to your room and don't come out. You will not recieve dinner tonight."

He nodded and scurried off to his bedroom, not once questioning why he was so used to this now. 

\--

And so, Michael was alone. 

He's used to this by now, besides it's not like he really has any friends. His family isnt too happy about that, but they prefer him being lonely to being a sinner.

Maybe he should try and befriend some of the people at bible study, you know properly this time. Because sure he knows their names and general information about them, but he knows nothing else.

Then again, he's not entirely sure they like him that much at all.

As he continued to think about bible study he remembered what his father had said about the new boys that showed up today. As far as he could tell they weren't queer, but rather slightly effeminate. Maybe that is what makes them sodomites, because a man cannot have femininity. At all. 

Michael glanced at the magazines he hid in his underwear drawer.

There was a mix of vouge, some vintage british fashion, and... the special one.

He felt dirty just thinking about what was hidden in there and knew he should toss it out before the lord, or worse, his father found them.

But he can't.

He loves looking at the pretty women in the nice dresses, and the strong men in practically nothing. Not because he thinks they're physically appealing or anything because hes not a sodomite, but because they're so much better than anything he could ever be.

And sometimes he likes to imagine he's one of the strong men in the books, just sitting there naked.

Maybe it is a little homosexual of him to do that, and he knows it, but his motive is what matters here. He doesn't want to engage in any kind of sin with them, he just wants to be them.

Nor can he say the thought ever crossed his mind.

Michael crept across the floor and opened his underwear drawer and pulled out the fitness magazine.

He didn't put it back for 2 hours.

\--

It had been 2 hours since Mrs Trohman had gotten home and her son had not woken up at all. The food she'd started making earlier was ready to serve, yet she wasn't sure she wanted to wake her son.

When he isn't sleeping he's sitting on his bed staring off into nothing all night and when he's sleeping he sleeps all day; there's never an in between.

Its safe to say she worries about him.

Ever since his dad left he'd been... off. Irritable, frustrated, lonely. That's why she's glad he's got Pete.

She knows Pete has a tendency to be a little over the top, but maybe he balances Joe out. With one being rational and stern and the other reckless and overexcited, it makes a lot of sense.

She hoped her theory was right.

Curiously, she turned to look at the corridor where all the bedrooms were. Joe's was right at the very end, and was decorated in various stickers and memorabilia. 

It hadn't been added to in a while.

She got up and walked towards it. Gently, she knocked the door.

"Joe, sweetie? Are you up?"

She got nothing but a cough and a ruffling of sheets in reply.

"I made dinner?" She said in a desperate attempt to coax her son out of bed.

From behind the door Joe sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard his mother trying to get him up for dinner, but he wasn't so sure he was very hungry. 

Maybe he should get up anyway to make her feel better, y'know, like a good caring son? 

He just looked at the door and tried to get up. It took a lot of work but eventually he had managed to crawl put of bed and open the door.

He saw his mom's face change from worried to hopeful as he appeared, and he knew he should've been happy to see her smile, but he couldn't say he was really all that focused.

So, he put on a weak half-grin and walked into the main room. He took a seat at the dining table and waited for his mom to serve their food.


	4. Joe Trohman and the Fall Out Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter include:  
> \- emotional abuse from a parental figure.  
> \- slight neglect mentions  
> \- homophobic language
> 
> All of these are in Michael segment of the story, so feel free to skip to the end after Pete's section.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

"Joe! Over here!"

"Get the bitch Andy, get her!"

Joe Trohman and his three friends Pete, Andy, and Patrick were all playing a very intense game of catch. It was their special game of catch where they had no idea what was really going on but if you hit the edge of the garden you probably won.

Currently he was trying his hardest to pass the ball to his teammate, Patrick. He was having some trouble, however, because the opposing team leader was jumping up and down in front of him trying to tap the ball out of his hand. Thanks, Pete.

"Block him Andy! Block him like you're about to walk into Bill Clinton's office and look under his desk!"

Once again, thanks, Pete.

Joe looked around to try and find an opening somehow. He scanned the area around him until... bingo! 

There was a section on the grass that Andy and Pete seemed to have forgotten about. It was the area that the half naked garden gnomes resided in.

This was his chance.

He sprinted past Andy, ducked under Pete, and scored a home run! No, a goal? 

The game didn't really make that clear, either way, Joe's team won!

Joe ran over to Patrick and high fived him. They'd finally fucking won this damn game.

"What?! Come on, we had you blocked!" Pete moaned. He fell to his knees dramatically and "screamed" his sorrows at the sky.

Andy shook his head and held out a hand to help his disaster of a friend up. 

As the scrawny 12 year old crawled up off the floor with a death grip on his friends arm, Andy decided to remind him of their team motto.

"First the worst, second the best."

Pete finally got up and balanced his arm on Andy's shoulder.

"You're right there, my man."

The 4 boys all looked at each other for a moment, before bursting out into frenzied laughter.

Then it all went white.

\---

Joe bolted upright in his bed.

He looked around him panicked and assessed where he was. After staring at his sweating hands and desperately trying to calm his breathing, he figured he was in his room, it was half three in the morning, and he was 17. 

It wasn't real.

It was the fucking dream again.

At this point, the ammount of times Joe had had that dream was getting concerning. He'd counted five times last week, and it was barely even Tuesday now.

He subconsiously reached down to rub his ankle to feel the bumps of ink underneath his skin.

He'd gotten it done a day before Andy and Patrick left, all 4 of them were supposed to get one but Patrick said he wouldn't have had time what with his family doing a lot of last minute packing. And Pete, well, he couldn't make it to the shady back alley shop the day they'd booked, but he drew one on with sharpie every day for a year to compensate.

Joe smiled fondly at the memory. It had hurt like a bitch though.

Nobody except the four of them knew about the tattoos, and it's honestly a miracle Joe's managed to hide it for so long.

What was the date again? He flicked on his (somehow still working) lamp and looked over at his calendar, trying not to get distracted by the cute kitten in the picture above the days.

It was the 20th of July. Exactly 4 years and 7 days since the Fall Out Boys separated.

He missed them.

Joe slowly put his head in his hands, took a breath, and began to cry.

\---

Pete was asleep. He was comfortable all wrapped up in his black plaid bedsheets, so it was quite a shame when they were ripped off him at 9 in the morning.

He shot up ready to pounce on the intruder, only to see that it was just his mother. Glaring at him.

Well, not glaring at him as such, it was more just looking at him with a hint of frustration.

Pete would argue his expression was relatively the same, but in reality he was glaring at the woman with the fury of a thousand suns.

"What did you do that for!?" 

Pete's mother simply shook her head and put the covers back onto his bed, "sorry honey, you weren't answering me when I called so I got worried."

Oh. Now he felt bad.

"Oh, sorry mom."

"It's okay."

The two stayed where they were for a few seconds. They didn't talk or move, and it was difficult to tell if it was a comfortable or awkward silence.

Pete coughed. Yep, definitely an awkward silence.

"So, why did you need me?"

Her face stretched into a tired smile as she sat down on her son's bed and turned to face him.

"Pete, I noticed last night you were checking your phone a lot. You looked upset."

Oh no. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"So, is everything okay? Did you maybe fall out with a girlfriend, or uh, boyfriend?"

Not exactly, Pete thought, but it was a nice sentiment. He shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, nothing like that mom. Me and Joe just..."

It wasn't a terrible argument, and as far as Pete knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but because he's a sensitive 17 year old it felt world shattering.

"We had an argument is all, and he isn't answering my texts."

She took Pete's hand and gently rubbed the back of it with her thumb. It was at times like this that he'd thankful for his mother. 

She might be an overworked, underpaid, stressed out office worker but she still cared about her family, and that in itself is a feat greater than anything Pete could ever achieve.

"Hey, mom?"

She looked up from their intertwined hands to meet her son's eye.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly, Pete lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his mother. She was startled at first, but quickly leaned into the embrace.

"Thank you."

And for the first time in a while, they felt at ease.

\---

Michael was still in his room.

He knew that he wasn't supposed to leave until his father gave him permission to, but he was hungry, so incredibly hungry.

This was his punishment, he had to stay here and starve to repent for his actions.

What was it he'd done wrong again? Oh, right. He'd given sinners the opportunity to change, his bad.

No, bad thought. He shouldnt feel this kind of resentment towards his father, he was family and thou shall not disrespect thy kin.

He was an awful son.

Suddenly, he heard his father's booming voice call to him up the stairs.

"Michael! You are permitted to come down now."

Finally, he could eat.

\--

Meal times were always painful to sit through in the Way household, especially in the mornings. Today was no exception.

"So," Michael's mother began, "how was bible study last night?"

Pastor Way scoffed and looked directly at Michael with a glare that stuck him to the spot.

"Well, Michael? Tell your mother how it went."

The boy, now appearing small and fragile, gulped, but weakly attempted to raise his head to talk.

"It went well."

There was a beat of silence as the tension in the room built.

"Tell her how it actually went."

Michael cowered into himself and let out a shaky breath, this was too much all at once. He should be used to this by now.

"I... let sodomites into bible study."

His mother, a frail and obedient woman, didn't know how to react to this. She was a shadow of who she was and hadn't thought for herself in years. Not since Gerard--

No, not now.

She simply shook her head and continued eating.

This seemed to satisfy Pastor Way, so the meal returned to it's uncomfortable silence.

When it was finally over, Michael asked if he could be excused.

His father didn't even look at him when he replied, which was probably for the better.

Thank God that was over.


End file.
